Stick with you
by ADTR21
Summary: "Um that's great Rachel, but I'm with Quinn now and there's nothing you can do about it, I picked her." Finn smugly said, "okay but that wasn't for you" Rachel said shocking everyone. Rated M for langue. PrettyLittleVampGleek adopted this story, go read her other stories shes great.
1. Chapter 1

AU

A/n: don't own

A/n: Matt never left, cherry, pezberry and puckleberry friendships. Some people are OOC

"Hey bitch did you figure out what song you're singing in glee this wee" Santana asked looking through Rachel's closet getting rid of the clothes she deemed ugly. Puck was there also, he grabbed a black shirt out of the grow away pile, she glared at him,

"What this is a very short shirt, there's no way in hell I'm letting you throw this shit out" Puck said, Rachel just rolled her eyes,

"Noah" she warned, "and yes Santana I picked a song."

"If it's some love song shit to Finn, I'm going to kill you then myself."

Santana said all dramatic like, Rachel just rolled her eyes, she's been done with Finn. Honesty she never knew what she saw in him, he's an idiot.

"Calm down its not a song for him, but it is for somebody else." she said laughing, Puck and Santana really didn't like him for how he treated Rachel.

"Aww is my hot Jewish American princess going to sing me something?"

"No" she just said, Puck's smirk fell off his face.

"You're mean" Rachel just rolled her eyes and went back to helping Santana sort though her clothes.

Next day at glee

"Alright, everybody have their song prepared?" After seeing everybody nod their heads he had them begin with Santana singing a song to Britney and vise versa. Same with Mike and Tina, Finn and Quinn, Sam to Mercedes, Artie to everyone in the room. Finally it was Rachel's turn.

"Alright I'm singing to someone in this room, alright here it goes." Everyone assumed it was Finn, but they were surprised that she sounded nervous, most chalked it up to the fact that Finn sung to Quinn and choose her and the song won't change it, man where they wrong.

"_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_"

Everyone was silent surprised at so much emotion in her voice, someone had to break the silence,

"Um that's great Rachel, but I'm with Quinn now and there's nothing you can do about it, I picked her." Finn smugly said, everyone was waiting for a rant or tears but shocked most people by saying,

"Okay, that wasn't for you but thanks for letting me know." Now everyone was confused,

"Or really who was it for then?"

"Me" a new voice said, everyone turned to Matt shocked.

"Yeah Rutherford how do you know that?" Finn said getting angry; Rachel is supposed to wait for him when things go bad with Quinn, she's not supposed to be dating

"Because we've been dating for three months." He said socking everyone,

"That's impossible; she's supposed to be waiting on the sidelines for me." Finn yelled. He couldn't believe Rachel would do this to him.

"Excuse me Finn, but you have no claim in me I can date whoever I want, I was never going to wait for you, how much of an idiot are you?" Rachel asked rhetorically. Finn just chucked a chair across the room and left with Quinn chasing after him.

"Wait a minute berry you've been seeing someone for 3 months and you didn't tell your best friend? I'm Offended berry that hurts" Puck said whipping a fake tear. He turned to matt, "If you hurt her I will kill you, she's like my little sister."

"Yeah," Mike said agreeing, he gotten close to Rachel over time from being in the same dance classes, "You hurt mini Ninja I will use MY ninja skills on you." He did a complicated kick jump in the air, Rachel was touched with how they were so protective of her,

"Got it, No hurting Rachel, I wouldn't do it anyway." Matt said slightly terrified of Puck and Mike, not to mention Santana hasn't said anything yet, but he knew the threat is there. Rachel is Santana's family; everyone knows how loyal Santana is when it comes to family.

"Hold up, I wanna knows how you to came together," Santana said, kinda irritated Rachel didn't tell before.

"Yeah me too" Mercedes said from her spot next to Sam. Artie, Tina and Sam all nodded their heads, they wanted to know to.

"Well I was…

_Flashback_

_Rachel was on a date with this kid named Brian, the date started out well, but then he started to be an asshole to her, she made that mistake once but not again, She remembered the conversation,_

"_Aww babes don't be like that, I just wanted to know?" Brian said, she tried to keep her anger in check,_

"_What kind of bra and panties I wear is none of your concern." She stated as calmly as possible, _

"_Babe if were gonna date I need to know these things," she looked at him like he was crazy, _

"_Are you fucking insane?" She questioned, okay now she's getting pissed, _

"_when you saying fucking it gets me hard to hear your pretty little mouth speak dirty" She couldn't believe what he just said, so she slapped him,_

"_Don't you come near me ever again." She said though gritted teeth, the nerve of this guy, She got up and walked out of the restaurant, he was following, _

"_Babe don't be like that, when we date you better not be this prudish," That made her turn around so fast she almost got whiplash_

"_You must be out your damn mind if you think I am going to be dating you, Now leave me alone you pervy little fucker."_ _She spat out at him, seriously her swearing its hot he thought_

"_Now listen hear you little bitch you shou-" He never got to finish that sentence because they heard a new voice, _

"_Hey Rachel you okay?" They turned to see Matt Rutherford in all his glory, Rachel had to admit she always thought Matt was attractive, cute, and funny and a really great dancer. _

"_Thank you Matt but I should be good to walk home,"_

"_You sure?" He asked with worry in his eyes, he knew this Brian kid he was a major asshole and treated girls like shit._

"_Hey you heard the lady she doesn't need your help" Brian smugly replied, he was getting mad that matt was trying to take his date away. _

"_Shut up Brian, I don't want you here so yeah Matt I would love for you to take me home" Rachel said as she walked to Matt and glared at Brian, "Goodbye Brian, I would love to say the date was wonderful, but I would be lying." She said as walking away with Matt._

_Brian watched them walk away pissed that Rutherford just stole his date, well they did not hear the last of him Brian thought as he walked the other direction. _

"_Thanks for saving me Matt you probably had something better to do though." Rachel said looking down at her feet as they walked, _

"_Nope not really Rach, and I would always be there to save you," He said winking, "What's up with him anyway? Why'd you get into a fight in the middle of the street?"_

"_He was being a pervy freak and I didn't appreciate it." She said huffing, she hating being treated like that just thinking about it made her mad. Matt just nodded. Mostly they walked in silence up to her house except for some of the random questions. As she walked to her door Matt stopped her, _

"_Hey Rach I wanna try something," Before giving her time to respond he kissed her, she tensed at first. Matt was going to pull away thinking it was unwelcome but she responded to him, he gave her 3 more soft light kisses and pulled away, "Rach would go on a date with me?" She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head yes, Matt walked away with a smile on his face, and Rachel walked into her house with a smile on her face, _

_They started seeing each other more and more they became official two weeks after that night they decided to keep it a secret for a while so no drama would get between them._

_End flashback. _

"… and now we're here." Rachel gave a nervous smile.

"Wow and you were able to hide that." Mercedes asked, surprised Rachel was able to hide something like that.

"Yup" Matt answered smiling down and Rach. For once in his life everything was perfect.

a/n: Didn't know how to end it so this is the best I got.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was having a pretty good day no one was bothering her and no one slushied her. Finn was happy for her relationship and he was happy with his relationship with Quinn, People stopped making fun of her, she had a suspicion that it was the fact that she was now friends with Santana, Puck, Quinn, Finn and that she was dating matt. Her day was great until before 3rd period.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brian asked, walking up to Rachel at her locker, when she turned around and saw that it was Brian she rolled her eyes,

"What do you want; I need to get to class." She was on her way to class when he reached out and grabbed her arm, "Brian Let go, I need to get to class." She tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong.

"Come on babe don't be like that, I was just wondering if the rumors were true if you were dating Rutherford." Brian asked; she started to feel uncomfortable,

"Um yes I am, Matt and I are dating have been for the past 3 months and don't call me babe." Rachel stated firmly.

"But I thought we had a fun time on our date, babe?" he said completely ignoring her request. Rachel looked at him like he was crazy; he actually thought they had a fun time. Upon seeing that look o her face he asked, "What, you didn't have fun?"

"No, I didn't. When did you think I thought it was fun, was It me walking out of the restaurant or me calling you a pervy little fucker? Anyway it wouldn't matter anyway 'because the date was like 4 months ago and I'm dating matt now. So just leave me alone." Rachel saw a flicker of anger flash through his eyes.

"This isn't over" Brian said with anger in his voice, Rachel paled.

Matt saw Rachel walked into the class; his face broke out into a grin. He saw Rachel's confused and worried face; he was instantly by her side,

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Um promise not to get mad and be calm?" she asked, he saw the worry shinning through her eyes, he just nodded worried about what she was about to tell him. "Brian came up to me and asked me if I was dating you then he asked why, that he thought we had fun on our date I said I didn't, I'm pretty sure he got angry with me because he just glared and stomped away, and he called me babe it made me uncomfortable."

Matt was pissed, first with the fact that the asshole was hitting on his girlfriend and the fact that he made her uncomfortable. Brian Miller was starting to piss him off. Matt sat in the call thinking of ways to stop him finally the bell rang

"Okay babe, I'll deal with it, don't worry." He said giving her a kiss, "I gotta go to forth see you at lunch."

Matt was walking down the hallway looking for a certain asshole,

"Hey dude you look like your going to kill someone," Puck said laughing, Puck saw that matt wasn't laughing, he looked really pissed off, "Dude what happen?"

"Because we finally got Finn to be happy with Quinn and leave us alone and now Brian Miller is really starting to piss me off; I'm going to go teach him a lesson." Matt was seething.

"Why?" Puck was confused matt was usually the calm on.

"He keeps bothering Rach, he asked her out earlier and got mad when she said he was dating me and as he walked away he said 'this isn't over' I don't even know what that means but it got Rachel freaked out."

Puck was furious, "I'm going kill that fucker"

Matt knew that Puck saw Rachel as a little sister, so he wasn't jealous when Puck went all over protective. Puck and Matt walked down the hall till they found their target.

"Yo Miller!" Matt called, when Brian saw who it was he paled a little, and then scowled.

"What do you want Rutherford, Puckerman?"

"I want to know why you keep bothering my girl."

"Because she was mine first we went on a date then you had to show up and ruin it." Brian said. Matt was beyond pissed.

"Listen hear you little fucker, you leave Rachel alone, she wouldn't be with you even if I never showed up that night, she hated that date, she told me about how you were being a pervy fucker, so I'm warning you once. Leave. Her. Alone!" Matt nearly yelled in his face. Brian scoffed, smirked and walked away.

"Dude we gotta keep an eye on Rachel, I have a feeling that he's not going to leave her alone." Puck said.

"I agree, lets have a glee meeting without Rachel, as much as I love her, she doesn't need to worry about this," Matt said not knowing he slipped about how deep his feeling were or the way Puck's eyes widening he was too deep in thought, "So lets get everyone together we gotta figure out something for Rachel to do." Matt said finally looking at puck and seeing his face. "What?"

"Do you realize what you said?" Puck questioned.

"Umm no."

"You said you loved Rachel."

Matt blushed, "I did?"

"Yeah" Puck smirked, "Did you tell her yet?"

"No, I'm planning on doing it romantically."

Puck scoffed, "Really, dude? Come on.'

"Shove it Puckerman, and go call the glee meeting I'll make sure Rachel has something to do see you after school." Matt walked away he had to find something for Rachel to do, he remembered he needed to pick up his brother from his play group from school today. He took out his phone,

_**To Rachel **_

_**From Matt**_

_**Hey babe, can you do me a favor?**_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply

_**To Matt**_

_**From Rachel**_

_**Sure what do you need?**_

_**To Rachel**_

_**From Matt**_

_**Can you pick up Kevin from kindergarten?**_

_**To**_ _**Matt**_

_**From Rachel **_

_**No problem, I'll make him a little snack and watch some cartoon w|him and then when you come pick him up I'll make dinner for us my dads are on a business trip. **_

Matt loved that about Rachel she didn't question what he was doing

_**To Rachel **_

_**From Matt**_

_**Okay thanks babe, see you in a little**_

Matt walked to glee after school,

"Alright, someone better tell me what's goin on." He heard Santana say from out side the door,

"Lets wait till Matt gets here he knows what happen better." He heard Puck say. Matt walked in to see Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Britney, Santana, Arite, Puck and Tina all sitting there waiting to know what's goin on.

"Brian Miller is what's going on; he's pissing the fuck off and creeping Rachel out." Matt said clenching his jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn and Santana questioned at the same time. Matt told them the story. Every one was seething.

"Oh hell no, that white boy better watch him self." Mercedes said, everyone agreeing with her,

"Guys where is Rachel?" Tina asked,

"Oh I didn't her to be here, so I asked if she could pick up my brother and hang out with him." Matt said,

"Um I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but if Miller said that shouldn't we be worried that he'd show up at her house." Santana said, Matt froze, and then ran out to his car with Puck and the rest of glee following him.

At the Berry Household

"Alright Kevin, What would you like to eat?" Rachel asked the five year old that looked so much like his older brother it made her smile.

"Umm Can I please have some cookies?" He asked in an adorable voice, she couldn't deny him.

"Sure you go watch some TV while I make them." He smiled and ran into the living room and turned on cartoons. She put the cookies in the oven and went to sit down with Kevin.

"The cookies will be done soon." She said, that made him smile. The door bell rang, and as she got up to get it Kevin ran in front of her, when she reached him she picked him up, "Don't open that door with out me Kev."

She opened that door shocked to see who was there, "What do you want Brian?"

"I was in the neighborhood so I just wanted to stop by and saw hi." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Who's this?" He asked with distaste, hi didn't like kids.

"This is Kevin," she said "Kevin go watch TV while we wait for your brother and the cookies to be done." He nodded and went into the living room. "Now can you tell me the real reason you're here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He rose up his hands,

"Alright you caught me; I wanted to finish our conversation from the hallway."

"There's nothing to finish, now if you excuse me I'm going to finish my cooking and wait for matt to get here." She tried closing the door but he stopped it,

"What is your problem?" Brian demanded.

"Nothing." She said

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He said starting to get angry what's so great about Matt.

"Because I don't like you." That just pissed him off more.

"Listen here you little bitch, I do-" He was cut off by a yell.

"Yo Miller I thought I told you to leave my girl alone?" Rachel face lit up when she heard Matt's voice,

"I was just stopping by to say hi and I was just leaving" He through a wink at Rachel and smirked at Matt and the rest of the glee club, and started to walk away, Matt was about to say something till Rachel stopped him,

"Come on babe, let's eat some dinner and you can stay over tonight." Brian heard this and it pissed him off.

The glee club joined them for dinner, after they left, Matt helped Rachel clean up. They saw Kevin asleep he texted his mom to let them know, his mom loved Rachel, so she didn't care; Matt told Rach to get to bed that he will put him in the guest room and tuck him in. Matt went to sleep in Rach's room, he saw she was already asleep he laid down next to her, right before he went to sleep he whispered "Don't worry babe, I'll protect you, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry ive been busy

But I don't have time to write with college and work.

This story is up for adoption. Actually all of my stories are well the unfinished ones haha


End file.
